Timeline
A timeline is a chronological list of events that occur within a certain period of time or century. In regards to Quantum Break, several events within the given universe occur and give credence to the major events that transpire in the primary game. The following page serves as both a general order of events and a disambiguation page for all events relating to Quantum Break. As with all , internal conflicts and discrepancies in the canon may arise as a result of developer oversight. Chronology 20th Century Unknown Year ;Unknown Year :Martin Hatch discovers naturally occurring time machine. Is exposed to Chronon energy.Untitled Note 1960s ;Unknown Date, 1965 :Henry Kim is born. 1970s ;March 4th 1978 :William Joyce is born. 1980s ;June 2nd, 1987/1988According to the whiteboard in William Joyce's workshop, Jack was born June 2nd. Because he is the youngest the Monarch Dossier using the 1976 yeardate is a continuity error :Jack Joyce is born. ;Unknown date, 1987/1988 ;Paul Serene is born. 1990s ;Unknown Date, 1991 :Beth Wilder is born.Quantum Break (Game): Act 4, Part 2: Preparing the Time Machine ;Unknown Date, 1997 :William Joyce begins publishing works regarding Chronon energy and the spacetime field.Paul Serene Focus Article ;July 4th, 1997 :Elton Meyer and William Joyce gain media attention for their work on the discovery of Chronon energy.Physicist on the Rise Article ;May 17, 1998 :William begins prototype time travel experiments with his rodent, Schrodinger.Schrodinger Diary ;February 28, 1999 - Events of "First Experiment" :William Joyce drafts "Civilian's Guide to Time Travel".A Civilian's Guide to Time Travel :William Joyce successfully activates his time machine at his workshop.Quantum Break (Game): Act 4, Part 3: Swimming Pool 2010 :Paul Serene of 2016 emerges from time machine and shoots William. :Beth Wilder of 2016 prevents William's death and informs William about events that will lead to fracture in time and the need to build a countermeasure. :Paul of 2016 drafts a manifesto of three phases for what will become Monarch Solutions.Monarch Mission Statement 1999 ;Unknown Date, 1999 :Paul of 2016 attempts to stop a vagrant suicide, but fails. An eleven or twelve year old Jack and Paul witness the suicide.Quantum Break (TV series): Episode 2: Prisoner (TV Series) :Monarch begins buying out technology and security based companies in Riverport. ;March 1999 :Paul Serene of 2016 begins to establish Monarch Solutions in preparation of events that occurs in October of 2016.Rise of Monarch Whiteboard ;March 1st, 1999 :William begins to relocate his family and personal belongings to the Bradbury Swimming Hall. ;March 28th, 1999 :William completes his move into the Bradbury Swimming Hall.Riverport Discreet Moving Services Bill ;March 29th, 1999 :William purchases the Bradbury Swimming Hall.Bradbury Swimming Pool Deed ;April 1999 :Warned by Beth of 2016, William starts relocation of his time machine to the Bradbury Swimming Hall. :William begins work on the Countermeasure at his workshop. :Beth goes into hiding to avoid detection by fledgling Monarch Solutions. ;April 2nd, 1999 :William records an account of events that followed after first time travel experiment.Quantum Break (Game):'' Act 4, Part 2: Preparing the Time Machine ;July 19th, 1999 :Beth helps William remove the time machine from the workshop to Bradbury Swimming Hall. ;September 5th, 1999 :Beth Wilder of 2016 gives an eight year old Beth Wilder her notebook containing information on her future.Beth's Notebook :Paul of 2016 records audio memoir regarding the creation of Monarch.Paul Serene Diary ;December 12, 1999 :Paul of 2016 publishes Monarch Solutions mission statement. ;December 22nd, 1999 :Beth Wilder attempts to prevent Jack and William Joyce's parents car accident. :Anthony and Kathryn Joyce are killed in a car accident.Parents Killed in Riverport Car Crash Article 21st Century 2000s ;January 1st, 2000 :Beth of 2016 has an "epic Y2K Party" watching reruns, eating bagels and draining the pool.Beth's Journal ;August 2000 :Monarch begins tracking William. :Beth of 2016 ceases direct communication with William. ;October 3rd, 2000 :Beth pushes bully Derek Stevenson down the steps at school. :Beth is transferred to another school. ;December 3rd, 2000 :Beth's next door neighbor, Mr. Hartsook dies of natural causes. ;Unknown Date, 2000Amy's Monarch TimelineMonarch Technology Timeline :Monarch founds physics research division. :Questions regarding the head of Monarch arise. Monarch ignores questioning. ;Unknown Date, 2001 :Monarch begins buying out major media outlets to control public image. ;February 3rd, 2001 :Beth's jacket is stolen. :Beth of 2016 begins re-training herself to protect the countermeasure. :Beth of 2016 begins working on her graffiti artwork and stalking strangers. ;April 24th, 2001 :Beth's friend, Erica, breaks her arm and blames Beth for the event. ;May 2001 :Martin Hatch joins Monarch Solutions.Martin Hatch DossierRE: Dr. Kim's lab and Serene's treatment ;August 5th, 2001 :Beth encounters a young Jack Joyce. ; :Beth attempts and fails to prevent the September 11th Attacks. :Beth of 2016 fails a second time to prevent the September 11th Attacks. :Paul of 2016 fails to prevent the September 11th Attacks. ;May 2002 :Monarch begins monitoring William's workshop. ;May 22nd, 2002 :Beth of 2016 is almost killed within workshop perimeter by Monarch Security. :Beth of 2016 begins experiencing reoccurring nightmares of things seen at the End of Time. ;August 2003 :Monarch Solutions appears on the listing. ;February 2005 :Monarch continues search for Beth of 2016. ;March 2006 :Monarch purchases Gull Island. :Monarch begins construction on research facility. ;October 2006 :Martin Hatch nominated to head spokesperson of Monarch Solutions. :Original spokesperson found dead. Beth of 2016 suspects Hatch of murdering them and previous persons whose positions he was given. ;October 8th, 2007 :Beth of 2016 begins watching a young Jack Joyce. ;December 11th, 2007 :Beth of 2016 paints a mural on Riverport University property. ;May 2008 :Construction of Monarch Tower begins. ;July 8th, 2008 :Beth of 2016 maintains her six month communication with William Joyce. :William explains how the Countermeasure works to Beth. ;July 21st, 2008 :Beth loses hope in her mission, believing everything was for nothing. Stops writing in journal. ;Unknown Date, 2008 :Gull Island research facility completed.Monarch Technology Timeline :Riverport Train Station demolished for construction of Monarch Tower. ;November 15, 2009 :Henry Kim joins Monarch Solutions.Quantum Break (TV series): Prisoner" ;December 2009 :Monarch Solutions investigates William's workshop. :Security cameras are set up around William's workshop to alert Paul of Beth's approach. 2010s ;March 2010 :Monarch's Chronon tech under Henry Kim delayed on account of lack of Chronon energy. :Beth of 2016 suspects Ground Zero is not present. ;June 4th, 2010 :Jack confronts William about selling their parent's house.William's Journal :William blames Jack for parents death. :Jack decides to leave Riverport. Present Day Paul helps Jack leave the country and tells him "never look back".Jack Joyce Diary ;June 7th, 2010 :The countermeasure nears completion. ;July 4th, 2010 - Events of "Ground Zero" / Events of "The Secret History of Time Travel" :Beth makes a final entry in her journal. :Construction of Monarch HQ continues. :7:01AM :William Joyce completes the Countermeasure.RE: The Countermeasure :7:44AM :Beth requests that William leave his workshop. :8:32AM :William secures Countermeasure inside safe and leaves his workshop. :6:02PM :Jack Joyce of 2016 arrives at the Bradbury Swimming Hall, reunites with a now 36 year old Beth from 2016. :Beth explains what happened when she entered the time machine. Reaffirms that the past cannot be changed. :Beth and Jack reconvene on the plan to retrieve the Countermeasure. :8:57PM :Jack and Beth arrive at William's Workshop. :Beth locates William's safe with the countermeasure hidden inside. :Monarch Solutions converges on William's workshop. :Paul attempts to convince Beth to join Monarch. :Beth attempts to kill Paul and is shot in the shoulder. :The countermeasure is set off. Chronon energy sends Jack back to 2016. :Paul kills Beth. :Ground Zero is established. :Time Unknown :William Joyce returns to workshop and records video for Beth Wilder regarding the theft of the countermeasure.Quantum Break (Game): Act 2, Part 3: Bradbury Swimming Pool ;July 5th, 2010 :9:33AM-11:13PM :William Joyce attempts to contact Beth Wilder via e-mail three times.RE: Where are you? ;July 6th, 2010 :4:42AM :William Joyce attempts to contact Beth Wilder via e-mail #4. ;July 11th, 2010 :2:55AM :William Joyce attempts to contact Beth Wilder via e-mail #5. :Paul of 2016 records memoir reflecting on the Countermeasure and killing Beth Wilder. ;November 4th, 2010 :2:58AM :William Joyce attempts to contact Beth Wilder via e-mail #6. ;December 2010 :Sofia Amaral recruited by Monarch Solutions and given position as research scientist.Monarch Employee Chart ;Unknown Date, 2010 :Monarch purchases the Industrial area and Riverport Shipyard. :The second phase of Monarch's operations begin. :Present day Paul Serene joins Riverport University as project coordinator of Project Promenade. :William attempts to contact Jack in the hopes to make amends with his little brother. Jack never responds. ;January 5th, 2011 :Henry Kim writes a reflection the Countermeasure. Re-dubs it the Chronon Field Regular.PERSONAL NOTES ON THE CFR ;August 9th, 2011 :11:55AM :William Joyce attempts to contact Beth Wilder via e-mail #7. ;July 6th, 2011 :6:42AM :William Joyce attempts to contact Beth Wilder via e-mail #8. ;Unknown Date, 2011 :Monarch begins the Ground Zero Chronon particle harvesting operation. :Monarch completes CFR research. :Monarch begins work on stutterproofing rooms. :Construction of the Lifeboat begins. ;July 3rd, 2012 :6:36AM :William Joyce attempts to contact Beth Wilder via e-mail #9. ;Unknown Date, 2012 :Monarch begins working on a personal chronon field prototype. :Monarch creates a stable artificial zero state field. :Monarch creates prototype Chronon Tech suit. ;February 24th, 2013 :6:35AM :Paul discusses his dream journal with Sofia.FWD: Dream Journal 1 ;February 28th, 2013 :Sofa discusses Paul's fifth Dream Journal with Manuel Porretta.Dream Journal 5 ;Unknown Date, 2013 :Monarch creates prototype Striker suit. :Construction on the Lifeboat completes. ;Unknown Date, 2014 :Monarch creates Mark I Chronon Tech Suit. :Monarch creates Mark I Striker suit. :Monarch creates Prototype Juggernaut suit. ;Unknown Date, 2015 :Monarch creates prototype chronon dampener. :The CFR is integrated into the Lifeboat control system. :Time machine corridor constructed at Monarch HQ. ;Unknown Date, 2016 :Monarch Solutions organizes to tear down Riverport Library. :Monarch creates standardized Mark II Striker suit. :Monarch creates standardized Mark I Juggernaut suit. :Monarch creates standardized Mark I chronon dampener. :Time machine at Monarch HQ ready for core insertion. :Preparations for phase 3 of Monarch operations completed. ;February 12, 2016 :Henry Kim suffers accident in his lab at research facility on Gull Island. Exposed to large amounts of Chronon energy.Dr Kim Memorial Article :Accident is covered up as untimely death. ;May 4, 2016 :Bruce Livingstone submits the first part of his screenplay for Time Knife to Sofia.MY SCREENPLAY!!! ;May 11, 2016 :10:23AM :Bruce Livingstone submits the second part of his screenplay for Time Knife to Sofia.My SCREENPLAY Part 2!! ;May 20th, 2016 :11:49AM :Bruce Livingstone contacts Sofia about his screenplay for Time Knife and his plans for the sequel, Time Stabber: Time to Kill.About my SCREENPLAY and new video!!! ;July 2016 :Liam and Emily Burke conceive their first child.Fiona: How far along is she? Your wife? Liam: Three months Fiona: Congratulations. ;August 18th, 2016 :Sofia publishes document, "On the Unique Nature of the Lifeboat".On the Unique Nature of the Lifeboat ;September 8th, 2016 :7:05PM :Dr. Amaral forwards the 2013 Dream Journal e-mail to Paul to remind him of his friendship with Jack. ;September 9th, 2016 :Jack and Present Day Paul Serene begin correspondence regarding Jack's return to Riverport.RE: COMING HOME? ;September 26th, 2016 :10:22AM :Monarch's psychiatrist, Manuel Porretta, e-mails Martin Hatch about Liam Burke's emotional and mental instability following his removal from the Striker Unit program.Liam Burke psych evaluation ;September 29th, 2016 :Monarch Solutions holds job fair hosted by Martin Hatch.Monarch Solutions Job Fair Poster :Sofia holds Monarch Solutions hosted seminar in Henry Kim Theater.Sofia Amaral Seminar Poster :3:24PM :Lauren McStevenson sends out memo regarding CFR procedures to Lifeboat Maintenance Team.READ ME RIGHT NOW – CFR procedures ;September 30th, 2016 :Sofia calls for the shutdown of the Quantum Ripple Causality Research subdivision headed by Dr. Ron Morfin and Dr. Terry Ranger.Quantum Ripple Research Unit ;October 4, 2016 :8:38PM :William attempts to contact Beth again via e-mail. ;October 6, 2016: :Amy Ferrero prepares for the Monarch protests.Stop Monarch Problems Poster :9:18PM :Erica Cross attempts to gain information on the nature of Henry Kim's accident.What happened to Dr. Henry Kim ;October 7th, 2016: :1:01PM :Sofia and Paul begin discussions regarding the relocation of the University time machine to Monarch HQ.Re: Time Machine Core :1:36PM :Present Day Paul Serene books Jack Joyce a flight to Riverport from . :1:40PM :Jack Joyce prepares to leave for Riverport. :Sofia responds to Erica Cross's e-mail about Henry Kim. :7:01PM :Clarice Ogawa and Martin Hatch discuss the matter of Liam Burke's removal from the Striker Unit program.RE: Liam Burke's Status :9:37PM :William Joyce's security clearance is revoked on order of Liam Burke.RE: WILLIAM JOYCE CLEARANCE :11:33AM :Investors back out of funding Project Promenade on accounts of William Joyce's warnings about miscalculations.RE: PROJECT PROMENADE BETA TEST ;October 8th, 2016 - Events of "Anti-Monarch Protests" :2:35AM :Liam Burke debriefs and establishes Monarch Security squads around Riverport University.University Operation :10:35AM :William Joyce realizes he's been stalked by Liam Burke. Contacts Beth one last time. :11:55AM :Charlie and Fiona Miller discuss the University operation prior to its execution.RE: WHAT’S UP GIRL :2:17PM :Present Day Paul Serene gets crash course on how to activate the University time Machine.PAUL SERENE LAB CLEARANCE :Martin Hatch restricts time travel calculation access from Promenade Project team. :5:10PM :Liam contacts Beth Wilder about secure Monarch information being kept from them.FWD: Monarch concerns :6:22PM :Charlie Wincott hacks Amy Ferrero's e-mail account for information protests.FWD: Library protest :7:00PM :Anti-Monarch protests at Riverport University begins. ;October 9th, 2016 - Events of "The Number One Killer is Time" / "Fracture in Time" :Starting: 4:00AM :Jack Joyce arrives at the Riverport University. :4:10AM :Jack Joyce and Present Day Paul Serene enter the Project Promenade Lab. :4:15AM :Fracture in time occurs. :Monarch Security raids Riverport University. :Present Day Paul Serene travels through the time machine to the End of Time. :4:16AM :Jack and William Joyce attempt escape through the University Maintenance Tunnels. :William Joyce is taken by Monarch. :4:31AM :Jack encounters Beth Wilder. :The University time machine is removed from the Meyer Physics Research Center. :4:40AM :The University Library is destroyed. :Paul Serene of 2016 emerges from hiding and attacks the Joyce brothers. :William Joyce is assumed killed in Library explosion by Jack. ;October 9th, 2016 - Events of "I'll Come Back For You" :4:16AM :Jack Joyce of October 10th returns to the past of October 9th to save William. :Jack takes the long way around to get to William. :Jack heads into underground parking lot, causing confusion among Monarch Security tracking Past Jack Joyce above ground with William. :Jack encounters echo of Liam Burke speaking with Monarch officer in search of the gate code (665). :Jack disconnects Chronon Dampener, causing a campus wide blackout. :Jack encounters an echo of Beth lying about receiving orders to patrol rooftops. :Jack watches Beth snipe a Monarch officer moments away from killing Past Jack before he entered the library. :Jack traverses rooftops to get to the library in time to save William. :Jack reaches the library seconds before the structure is destroyed. Saves William multiple times from certain death. :William deduces fixing the fracture at the creation point may cause disaster, the fracture has to be mended in the future Jack came from. Jack disagrees, but goes along with his plan. :A stutter occurs during Future Jack and William's escape. Spotting Beth, Jack considers pulling her out of the stutter. Instead he promises to come back for her and leaves before the stutter ends. :7:05AM :Jack and William arrive at the Bradbury Swimming Hall. :7:59AM :William sets time for October 10th, 2016, a few moments after Jack's departure. They return to the future. ;October 9th, 2016 - Events of "Hardline/PR" :6:12AM :Martin Hatch and Paul Serene arrive at the Drydocks. Hatch informs Serene of a possible traitor within Monarch. :Transport carrying Jack Joyce disappears; is apprehended by Beth Wilder. :Serene chooses to kill all witnesses (Hardline). :Serene chooses use the media to turn the public against Jack and the silence the witnesses of Riverport University (PR). ;October 9th, 2016 - Events of "Monarch Solutions" :6:19AM :Amy Ferrero is interrogated by Martin Hatch in the Industrial Area Interrogation Room. :Amy Ferrero chooses not to cooperate with Monarch and is killed (Hardline). :Amy Ferrero chooses to cooperate with Monarch and records a false confession framing Jack as a terrorist (PR). :6:28AM :Charlie Wincott hacks local camera feeds to locate Jack Joyce. :Starting: 6:36AM :Liam Burke returns to the Burke Residence. :' 6:42AM' :Hatch and Serene reconvene at the Industrial area and discuss Jack Joyce. :Fiona Miller of the Chronon department convinces Charlie Wincott to go to the Monarch Gala with her. :7:01AM :Liam arrives at the Industrial Area Warehouse where Jack's transport is located. :Jack Joyce escapes Beth and Liam during stutter, takes their weapons. :Beth throws Liam off her trail with information about the Lifeboat Protocol and Henry Kim's lab. :Charlie Wincott discovers partial video feed of Liam and Beth's fight with commander Brown's squad. :7:26AM :Liam attempts to gain access to Henry Kim's lab through subterfuge and fails. :Charlie Wincott alerts Monarch Security to Liam's activities. :Liam is apprehended by Monarch Security after lengthy car chase. ;October 9th, 2016 - Events of "Perfect Place to Hide Something" :5:22AM :Beth Wilder and Fiona Miller discuss how to access Dr. Kim's lab for information on the Countermeasure.RE: JACK :5:45AM :Fiona Miller contacts Dr. Amaral about access to Dr. Kim's lab.RE: Dr. Kim's lab and Serene's treatment :7:01AM :Sofia contacts Paul about the fracture and the treatment for his Chronon Syndrome.RE: Ground Zero Operation :7:03AM :Charlie Wincott debriefs Ground Zero operatives on the PR Campaign centralized around Amy Ferrero. (PR).Monarch PR Plan :7:04AM :Jack escapes Monarch custody during stutter. :Beth contacts Jack and warns him to stay away from the Drydocks and Serene. :Jack rescues Nick from Monarch assassination in the Interrogation room and discovers Amy has been killed (Hardline). :Jack rescues Amy from Monarch assassination in the Interrogation room (PR). :7:10AM :Charlie Wincott forwards 10/08/16 e-mail correspondence between Liam and Beth to Marin Hatch. :Charlie Wincott forwards the Ground Zero operations team a brief dossier on Nick (Hardline).Nick Marsters (Narrative Object) :Charlie Wincoott forward the Ground Zero operations team a brief dossier on Amy (PR).Amy Ferrero (Narrative Object) :7:19AM :Jack enters the skybridge of the Chronon Operations. :7:31AM :Jack Joyce enters Ground Zero's red zone. :7:41AM :Martin Hatch and Clarice Ogawa discuss their next moves against Paul Serene.RE: Next Steps :8:10AM :Monarch teams begin spreading rumors about Jack Joyce's Chronon active-status.RE: Jack Joyce :8:13AM :Jack Joyce, Beth Wilder and Nick arrive at the Bradbury Swimming Hall (Hardline). :Jack Joyce, Beth Wilder and Amy arrive at the Bradbury Swimming Hall (PR). :William Joyce's time machine is discovered. :Jack and Beth attempt to activate the time machine with no success. :8:51AM :Clarice and Hatch discuss Liam Burke's loyalty following his arrest by Monarch. :9:05AM :Charlie Wincott warns Monarch Security in Ground Zero of Nick Marsters unauthorized access into Monarch security computers to use Facebook (Hardline).TRESPASSER ALERT :Charlie Wincott warns Monarch Security in Ground Zero of Amy Ferrero's unauthorized access into Monarch security computers (PR). ;October 9th, 2016 - Events of "Personal/Business" :9:35AM :Jack heads for Gull Island and surrenders himself to Monarch. :Jack informs Hatch that he knows the location of William's time machine. :Serene chooses to attempt to get his friend to see reason one last time and lets Hatch deal with the Gala speech (Personal). :Serene chooses to focus on the matter at hand with Monarch and lets Hatch deal with Jack (Business). ;October 9th, 2010 - Events of "Prisoner" :4:19AM :Paul Serene receives his treatments from Sofia Amaral and prepares to speak with Jack (Personal). :Paul Serene receives his treatments from Sofia Amaral and prepares himself for the speech at the Gala (Business). :6:44PM :Fiona and Charlie mingle at the Gala. :Liam Burke and Jack Joyce are transported to the Gull Island Monarch Security Station. :Sofia attempts to appeal to Martin on the basis of his friendship with Paul. Hatch makes it plain that he does not trust Dr. Amaral (Personal/Business). :7:27PM :Liam attempts to get Crocker to release him from his holding cell with little success. :Fiona and Charlie play a drinking game. :Liam tricks Crocker into opening the door to his cell and escapes. :Liam crosses paths with Fiona and Charlie and Fiona admits that she works with Beth Wilder after recognizing Liam as one of Beth's partners. :7:58PM :Liam, Charlie and Fiona infiltrate the Monarch Research Division and access Henry Kim's lab. :Fiona learns that Henry Kim was transformed into a shifter. :8:04PM :Paul attempts to get Jack to see his side of the story. Jack refuses (Personal). :Hatch uses Jack's vendetta against Paul and leaves Jack the keys to set himself free, knowing he will sabotage Serene's plans (Business). :Fiona, Liam and Charlie are discovered by Monarch Security. :Fiona gets trapped in a stutter. Liam retrieves three Chronon Harnesses. :Charlie uses one of the harnesses and escapes with the others, leaving Fiona and Liam behind. :The stutter ends, Fiona and Liam escape from Monarch Security. ;October 9th, 2016 - Events of "The Wine and Cheese Crowd" :11:59AM :Sofia debriefs the Monarch Team Leads on the nature of the University time machine.The Time Machine :5:00PM :Paul sends mass e-mail regarding the Lifeboat Protocol.The Lifeboat Protocol :5:21PM :Hatch sends mass e-mail to Monarch Security teams regarding the speaker at the gala.Instructions for tonight :6:06PM :Paul responds to Kara Aveiro's questions regarding the use of the time machine.RE: time machine core :6:32PM :Fiona and Beth discuss the execution of their plans to free Jack Joyce and access Henry Kim's lab on Gull Island.RE: JOYCE IN CUSTODY?? :8:00PM :Hatch and Clarice reconvene on their plans to sabotage Monarch via e-mail (Personal/Business).Gala Speech :8:20PM :Beth frees Jack from the interrogation room (Personal). :Beth enters the interrogation room to find Jack free and armed with a gun, thanks to Hatch (Business). :Beth and Jack separate to find Sofia. :Hatch announces the Chronon Field Regular during his speech and is nearly assassinated (Personal). :Serene makes his speech to the gala attendees to great applause (Business). :Jack enters the research facility. :Jack encounters an echo of Hatch's plot to kill Sofia. :Jack retrieves a Chronon Harness for Beth. :8:36PM :Jack makes his way to the Monarch Research Facility Parking Garage. :Beth Wilder misdirects Paul and Monarch Security, allowing Jack entry into the party during the stutter. :8:58PM :Jack and Beth escape Gull Island with Sofia. :10:39PM :Martin Hatch debriefs the Monarch Team Leads on the gala on Gull Island.The purpose of the gala ;October 9th, 2016 - Events of "Amaral/Hatch" :9:15PM :Paul's Chronon Syndrome worsens after learning Dr. Amaral was kidnapped by Jack. :Paul chooses to trust Sofia Amaral, indebted to her, suspecting Hatch the traitor (Amaral). :Paul chooses to trust Hatch, feeling the evidence against Sofia is too great to ignore (Hatch). :Monarch security identifies Beth Wilder as Jack Joyce's accomplice in the kidnapping of Dr. Amaral. :Paul recognizes Beth as the woman who pursued him in the End of Time. ;October 9th, 2016 - Events of "Deception" :9:29PM :Charlie Wincott reports to Hatch about Burke's actions in the Monarch Research Facility. :Hatch turns Charlie against Serene, asking him to get him access to the Coutnermeasure. :9:52PM :Serene is informed that the Meyer-Joyce could field could collapse in less than eight hours. :Fiona and Liam find Charlie. Charlie contacts Hatch without their notice, informing of their whereabouts. :9:58PM :Liam, Charlie and Fiona enter the tunnel to the mainland. :10:02PM :Hatch frames Dr. Amaral using her fingerprint. :Hatch has Commander Davis and his men clear out Henry Kim's lab. :Hatch "frees" Shifter Henry Kim by detonating the lab, using the explosives he and Clarice set up earlier. :A stutter occurs when Charlie, Liam and Fiona are inside the tunnel. :Explosion in the lab causes water to flood tunnel. Liam, Charlie and Fiona escape. :Outside of tunnel, Liam is shot by Carlo and assumed dead by Fiona. :Fiona steals Carlo's car, leaving Charlie behind. :Carlo's throat is slit by Liam when he threatens to kill Emily. Is shot three times by Liam afterward. :11:16PM :Serene learns that about the destruction of Henry Kim's lab and loss of his Chronon treatments. :Hatch presents his planted evidence against Sofia, naming her responsible for the lab attack. :Paul, trusting Sofia, initiates the Lifeboat Protocol (Amaral). :Chronon scientists are gathered to head for the Lifeboat (Amaral). :11:59PM :Liam arrives at Riverport Hospital to retrieve Emily and finds Gibson watching her. :Gibson attacks Liam when he tries to leave without incident. Liam strangles Gibson to death with a power cord. :Emily attempts to escape hospital and Liam, but Liam stops her. Explains their situation to her. :Liam and Emily escape the hospital as the police arrive. :Serene experiences a vision of Hatch's arrest and is later informed via phone call by Commander Pierce that Hatch was responsible for the lab explosion. :Serene orders the immediate arrest of Hatch. ;October 9th, 2016 - Events of "The Secret History of Time Travel" :10:14PM :Monarch barricades all possible points of escape in their search for Sofia. :Jack contacts Beth for an extraction, acknowledging that the streets were too dangerous to use as an escape. :Jack heads for Port Donnelly Bridge. :Sutters begin to increase again as Jack approaches the bridge. :Protesters agitate the blockade situation on the bridge, demanding to know the circumstances behind Amy Ferrero's death (Hardline). :Monarch and civilians cooperate with each other in their search for Jack (PR). :Protester warns Jack to stay away from the bridge, giving his position away to Monarch Security (Hardline). :Civilian on the bridge recognizes Jack when a stutter occurs (PR). :Shootout occurs on the bridge, killing one of the protesters. Another stutter occurs as an accident on bridge causes truck to veer over the edge (Hardline). :Ship trapped in stutter runs into bridge, destroying it. :Jack barely escapes destruction of the ship during stutter and stutter's collapse. ;October 9th, 2016 - Events of "I'll Come Back For You" :11:11AM :Sofia updates the Lifeboat Maintenance Team on the status of the Chronon particle stockpile.Chronon particle stockpile update :2:31PM :Sofia's writes personal notes on the aggressive progression of Paul's Chronon Syndrome.Sofia's Personal Notes ;October 10th, 2016 - Events of "The Secret History of Time Travel" :2:16AM :Beth and Jack convince Sofia help them reset William's time machine. :Jack spots an echo of his brother attempting to contact him after he left Riverport. :Amy compiles information on Monarch activities for Jack and Beth to study (PR). :Sofia deduces a power surge at 7:00AM caused the power relay to go down, rendering the time machine incapable of functioning. :Jack begins to reset the time machine with Sofia's guidance. :Beth and Jack discover a mural depicting an eight year old Beth's meeting with her future self in 1999. Beth believes that the past cannot be changed. :Time machine reset is completed. Jack sets time for July 4th, 2010. :Beth steps into wrong side of the time machine. Is sent 2021 by Sofia. :Nick ties up Sofia and leaves the Swimming Hall after bidding Jack farewell (Hardline). :Amy ties up Sofia and leaves the Swimming Hall after bidding Jack farewell (PR). :2:23AM :Jack resets time for July 4th, 2010 and travels to the past to find Beth. :Jack witnesses an echo of Beth's death back in 2010 after the countermeasure sends him back to October 10th, 2016. ;October 10th, 2016 - Events of "Hardline/PR" - "Business/Personal" - "Amaral/Hatch" - "Control/Surrender" :2:01AM :Clarice contacts Paul about the betrayal of Martin Hatch, coming to Hatch's defense.Mr. Hatch's arrest :5:02AM :Paul Serene records audio memoir in an act of vindication covering events that occurred October 9th, 2016 through October 10th, 2016. :5:04AM :Paul continues recording memoir. :5:05AM :Paul concludes recording memoir. :Paul decides to take what remains of his treatment to maintain control (Control). :Believing the remaining treatment a set up, Paul gives into his paranoia and believes everyone in Monarch is working against him (Surrender). :Paul kills soldier who brought him treatment and report on Henry Kim's lab sabotage (Surrender). ;October 10th, 2016 - Events of "Lifeboat Protocol" :2:16AM :The Lifeboat Protocol is initiated without Paul's say-so (Hatch). :Chronon scientists are gathered to head for the Lifeboat (Hatch/Surrender). :Sofia returns to Monarch HQ with security detail. Commander Pierce asks her to follow him to see Paul (Hatch/Surrender). :Sofia is killed by Paul in a fit of rage (Hatch/Surrender). :Monarch Security Alpha team arrests Martin Hatch (Amaral). :Hatch escapes custody (killing Alpha team), heads for the CFR Chamber (Amaral). :Sofia returns to Monarch HQ with security detail, demanding to see Paul (Amaral). :Sofia explains to Paul that the University time machine may have been sabotaged by Hatch. Paul orders her to go to the lifeboat (Amaral/Surender). :Reunited with Sofia, Paul requests that she go to the lifeboat and wait for him there (Amaral/Control). :Charlie returns to Monarch HQ and hacks the Monarch mainframe. Adds his and Fiona's name to the Lifeboat's essential personnel list. :4:24AM :Fiona attempts to contact Beth, unaware of her death in the past of 2010. :Jack Joyce responds to her call, asks her to help him find the Countermeasure. :Fiona, realizing the Countermeasure is the CFR, returns to Monarch after receiving Charlie's notice about the Lifeboat Protocol. :Charlie heads down to the Lifeboat in Basement Five. :Fiona convinces Charlie to help her retrieve the Countermeasure. :Liam and Emily break into Monarch HQ. :Charlie volunteers to help Jack and asks Fiona to remain in the Lifeboat. :Liam fights his way through Monarch Security details guarding the entrances into Monarch HQ. :Monarch Security warns Paul that Liam is fighting his way into Monach HQ (Control). :Paul broadcasts a confusing message to throughout Monarch HQ, accusing personnel of betraying him (Surrender). :Liam fights Phantom 6 security detail in stairwell. :Liam and Emily encounter Paul Serene on Monarch HQ's first level. Paul convinces Liam to help him protect the Countermeasure from Jack Joyce (Control). :Emily goes with Paul down to the Lifeboat (Control). :Liam threatens to kill Charlie for betraying him three times (Surrender). :Charlie convinces Liam to help him retrieve the Countermeasure for Jack Joyce (Surrender). :5:15AM :Charlie enters the CFR Chamber (Control). :CFR defenses are deactivated. Charlie notifies Jack that he has the all clear (Control). :Liam appears and Charlie attempts to convince him that Jack can fix the fracture with the Countermeasure (Control). :Charlie is shot in the head by Hatch (Control). :Hatch attempts to kill Liam and fails. Liam kills Hatch (Control). :Liam dons a Striker Suit and guards the CFR (Control). :Liam, Emily and Charlie arrive at the CFR Chamber (Surrender). :Charlie begins to deactivate CRF defenses (Surrender). :Hatch holds Emily at gunpoint, demanding Liam discard his weapon (Surrender). :Liam discards his gun, is shot in the stomach and back by Hatch (Surrender). :Hatch demands that Charlie deactivate the CFR defenses (Surrender). :Liam bleeds to death despite Emily's attempts to save him (Surrender). :Charlie vaporizes Hatch with reactivation of CFR defenses (Surrender). :Hatch recovers from apparent death and attempts to kill Charlie (Surrender). :Emily shoots Hatch in the head (Surrender). :Charlie adds Emily's name to the Lifeboat, asks her to find Fiona (Surrender). :Emily leaves for the Lifeboat. Charlie dons a tech suit to access the CFR (Surrender). ;October 10th, 2016 - Events of "I'll Come Back For You" :2:01AM :Bernard Riker writes confession about being ordered to shut down the stutterproofing system by Hatch.A CONFESSION :2:56AM :Paul warns Monarch Security of Hatch's detainment and the nullification of authority.Martin Hatch (Narrative Object) :2:59AM :Clarice is given notice that Sofia Amaral's body has been removed from the site of her death (Hatch/Surrender).Clean-up completed :3:01AM :Monarch employees celebrate the arrest of Martin Hatch.That creepy asshole's gone! :3:02AM :Monarch employee warns friend to find safe haven in stutterproof area while Jack Joyce is still at large.Getting to be that time!!!LETS BAIL WHILE WE CAN!!! :3:12AM :Clarice warns Monarch Security teams of Shifter presence in stutters.SHIFTER ALERT :4:10AM :Paul orders Clarice to find and kill Hatch (Amaral/Surrender).FIND MARTIN AND KILL HIM :Paul orders Clarice to remove Sofia's body from the office after admitting to her murder (Hatch/Surrender).FIX THIS MESS :5:31AM :Stutters grow worse in high frequency. Accidents occurring across the city out of continuity. :Jack arrives at Monarch HQ. :Charlie contacts Jack and begins unlocking blocked paths for him (Surrender). :Fiona contacts Jack and begins unlocking blocked paths for him (Control). :Jack encounters an echo of Hatch blackmailing a Bernard Riker into helping him. :Charlie warns Jack that something is loose inside the building attacking soldiers (Surrender). :Jack glimpses a Shifter attack Striker units on the way to the upper floors. :Jack rescues Charlie from Monarch Security (Surrender). :Charlie thanks Jack for rescuing him, proceeds to unimpeded Jack's access to the CFR. :Liam attempts to warn Jack away from the CFR. Jack refuses to back down (Control). :Jack damages Liam's Chronon harness, trapping him a stutter (Control).Jack never fatally shoots Liam. He only damages his harness. Liam dies from blood loss caused by Carlo :5:35AM :Jack discovers bodybag with Charlie Wincott's name on it (Control). :'Jack discovers bodybag with Liam Burke's name on it (Surrender). :Jack takes the Countermeasure out of the CFR chamber. :Unable to operate it, Jack decides to go back to the past to save his brother. ;October 10th, 2016 - Events of "I'll Come Back For You" :'6:31AM :Jack and William return from October 9th, 2016 to the present of October 10th, 2016. :A stutter occurs, trapping William in time. :Monarch Security attacks Jack upon exiting the time machine. :Paul appears and decides that CFR needs to be destroyed, content to let time end (Surrender). :Paul appears and demands that Jack return the CFR to ensure the Lifeboat's survival (Control). :Jack kills Paul by shooting him and with single punch, and Jack pulls William out of the stutter. :William and Jack use the Countermeasure to mend the fracture. :Paul revives as a shifter and attempts to stop them, only to be vaporized by Chronon energy release from the Countermeasure. :Jack glimpses of vision of himself at the End of Time in 2021. :Jack begins to experience symptoms of Chronon Syndrome. :William notes that the Meyer-Joyce field has stabilized and that there's no reason to believe the fracture isn't over. ;November 11, 2016 - Events of "I'll Come Back For You" / "Jack Joyce Diary" :Clarice Ogawa interviews Jack Joyce to get his account of events spanning October 9th, 2016 to October 10th, 2016. :Martin Hatch offers Jack a position at Monarch. 2020s ;Unknown Date, 2021 - Events of "End of Time" :The End of Time occurs. :Paul Serene is exits the University time machine at an unknown point. :Beth Wilder exits the time machine at an unknown point. :Beth and Paul evade detection from hostile Shifters roaming the End of Time. :Paul finds Beth and tries to convince her to work with him to survive. Beth refuses. :Paul records brief audio account of his time in the End of Time. :Beth stalks Paul in an attempt to kill him. :Paul finds William's time and begins repairing it. :Paul activates the machine and sets the time for 1999. :Beth continues her attempt to kill Paul and follows him into the machine, leaving the year 2021. Notes References }} Category:Quantum Break Category:Quantum Break (TV series) Category:Events in Quantum Break Category:Lore in Quantum Break